This invention relates to a motor van, and more particularly, to a motor van having separable compartments creating integrated mobile living quarters.
Although large motor homes and trailers have been in use for a number of years, recent increases in fuel costs have created a need for more compact motor homes capable of providing all of the amenities of the larger motor homes but at a saving in fuel cost and space. Other considerations are greater flexibility and greater ease of handling. The ideal motor home would represent a compromise of these features and contain an interior allowing for both a single living space during the major part of the travelling day and division of that living space during the remainder of the day into separated compartments for specialized activities such as sleeping, cooking and personal hygiene.
Certain features are essential in a motor van being utilized as a motor home. It must contain comfortable seating for travelling, suitable kitchen facilities such as a stove and fridge, a toilet, a shower or similar wash facility, and sleeping quarters. Depending upon the space available in the motor van, one or more of these features may be placed in the same section of the van.